XxSolarEclipsexX as "Eva" (Camp Drama)
16:29 MabelPinkiePieSt ~MabelPink@27.96.216.252 has joined #photic 16:30 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Mabel. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 16:30 Ok. I am MabelPinkiePieStyle, and I am auditioning for Eva and Sadie. 16:30 <@TDIFan13> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Eva, and then you can audition for Sadie right after. 16:30 <@TDIFan13> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. 16:31 Alright. 16:31 <@TDIFan13> Great. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 16:31 <@TDIFan13> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only say one to ten. 16:31 I would generally put myslef as 9/10. 16:31 *myself 16:31 <@TDIFan13> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 16:32 Honestly, 7/10. Because sometimes my family life and other things could possibly get in the way. 16:32 <@TDIFan13> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 16:33 No, I respect all other users, despite any differences they may have, as long as I am treated with respect as well. 16:33 <@TDIFan13> Awesome. 16:33 <@TDIFan13> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 16:33 <@TDIFan13> A. Are you looking to establish a relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 16:33 <@TDIFan13> Your character being Eva. 16:33 Not necessarily a loving relationship, but possibly some close friendships with the series tougher competitors. 16:33 <@TDIFan13> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 16:34 I'm not quite sure on a new path, but it will be a bit similar to her regular TD role. 16:34 <@TDIFan13> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 16:35 Eh, probably an Anti-Hero, or something. 16:35 <@TDIFan13> Great! Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 16:35 Ok. 16:35 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:MabelPinkiePieStyle#Eva.27s_Confessional. 16:35 Both are there. 16:35 <@TDIFan13> Alright, great. 16:35 <@TDIFan13> Your character for your scene is character. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 16:35 <@TDIFan13> Owen* 16:35 <@TDIFan13> Your character is Owen. 16:35 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Owen 16:36 Owen has changed nick to Owen13 16:36 MabelPinkiePieSt has changed nick to Eva94 16:36 <@Owen13> Hi, nice to meet you! 16:36 <@Owen13> I'm Owen. How's it goin'? 16:36 <@Owen13> Are you gonna be on my team? 16:36 I'm Eva. Just don't stand too close. 16:36 I sure hope not... 16:36 <@Owen13> Haha, you're funny, I like you! :D 16:36 <@Owen13> Whoa, killer pecks, dude. 16:37 Honestly, I don't have time for- Did you just call me a dude? 16:37 <@Owen13> Uhhh... D: 16:37 <@Owen13> No... I mean... yes... 16:37 <@Owen13> But... I... 16:37 I may be tougher than any other guy here, but I am a female. You got that?!? 16:37 <@Owen13> Yeah, totally! 16:37 <@Owen13> I get it! 16:37 <@Owen13> No hard feelings, man! :| 16:37 <@Owen13> I mean. 16:37 <@Owen13> Ooh. D: 16:38 .-. I'm giving you one last chance, before I seriously lose it. 16:38 * Owen13 scratches head. 16:38 <@Owen13> Yeah, so. 16:38 <@Owen13> I think I'm just gonna go... back... 16:38 <@Owen13> To the cabin now, hehe. 16:38 Yeah, I think you should. 16:38 <@Owen13> Well, uhhh, bye? D: 16:38 * Owen13 backs away. 16:38 Owen13 has changed nick to TDIFan13 16:38 <@TDIFan13> Awesome. 16:38 Now if you will excuse me, I need to excersise. These muscles won't last forever. 16:38 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 16:38 Eva94 has changed nick to MabelPinkiePieSt 16:38 Kk. 16:39 <@TDIFan13> Your second character is Sadie. We'll redo the audition process with them now. 16:39 <@TDIFan13> Give me a second. 16:39 Mhm. Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions